Deleted Chapters of A E Stark is Dead, Long Live Tony
by SiniseSnakeEyes
Summary: Some Chapters of my story 'Anthony Edward Stark is Dead, Long Live Tony' that I deleted or more exactly rewrote because I couldn't continue them.
1. Chapter 2: Meet BW and Hawkeye

_**So here are some Chapters of my story 'Anthony Edward Stark is Dead, Long Live Tony' that I deleted or more exactly rewrote because I couldn't continue them (my muse left me or I decided for another idea, depending on the chapter) but since I think it could interest someone I wanted to publish them here and hear your opinions! ^_^ Some aren't finished since - as I already mentioned - I couldn't continue them but I hope you still (kind of) like them.**_

* * *

**Original Chapter 1: Meet Black Widow and Hawkeye**

* * *

Tony sat in Fury's bureau and in Fury's chair while working with a keyboard that only he could see because of a pair of sunglasses he had built that projected the keyboard and the screen. The positive thing about that was that no one else could see what he was working on.

Why he was sitting in Fury's chair? Just because he could and to piss Fury off since that guy still hadn't allowed him outside of the SHIELD HQ – after three years not once! And Tony felt more and more like a prisoner even with Phil and Jarvis to talk to and plenty of material to invent things. He didn't want to build thing for SHIELD anymore and so he delayed the completion of one of Fury's requests and worked instead on some personal projects – thus the special sunglasses.

"Sir, Agent Coulson is on his way here and he has two people with him. I think it would be wise to leave now." Chimed the AI from the earpiece that Tony had (obviously) in his ear.

"But Jarvis I hadn't even had the chance to annoy Fury with my presence and that was the whole point of coming here!"

"Even though sir you have to consider that Agent Coulson could get problems for you hacking the security codes of the door – again."

"Alright, alright. I will leave." Tony moved to the door and was just about to step into the hall when Coulson was standing right in front of him. "Tony, what are you doing here?"

"Oh uhm hi Phil. I just waited for Eye Patch to arrive since I wanted to annoy him but Jarvis said that would be a bad idea since you could get into trouble for me hacking the security codes… again." Tony had learned over the last three years that it would be the best to always tell Coulson the truth.

Coulson sighed and said: "One of these days Tony I WILL use my Taser on you so that you can't do anything stupid… Go. Go to your room before I change my mind and really use my Taser."

Tony slowly backed away from the agent and eyed simultaneously the two people that were standing behind Phil. They were a young man in violet outfit and bow on his back and a red headed young woman who had two guns stripped around her legs. The two looked to be around Tony's age maybe one or two years older but not more.

Before he walked away from the three he stopped and turned back to Coulson. "Meeting still stands?"

Coulson nodded and at the same time Jarvis said: "Sir, Fury is five minutes away from your position. I would hurry up if I were you."

"Thank you Jarvis." murmured Tony. (No one except Tony and Phil knew of Jarvis and it was better if no one else learned of him so long they hadn't proved themselves to Tony.)

The two young agents – or whatever they were – looked curiously at him even if they hide it well but when you spend three years with Coulson you could read faces pretty well even if they seemed avoid of any emotion to others. Tony started walking to his room and shouted over his shoulder back to Coulson. "You can bring these two to our meeting if you want to Phil."

* * *

And gone he was. The archer turned to his superior. "Sir can I ask what this was about?"

"You may but only after you meet the Director."

The conversation ended with that and after being officially welcomed to SHIELD the two young agents followed the senior agent since they had been told to follow Agent Coulson for the first few days to get to know everything.

The three walked down the corridor and stopped in front of a door in the living area. From the other side of the door cursed and arguing could be heard. The younger agents stiffened since they didn't know what was on the other side of the door and when Coulson opened the door uninvited they relaxed slightly. On the other side was the dark haired young man they had met earlier and he was talking to what seemed to be a robot.

The younger agents stepped into the room and suddenly a voice said from out of nowhere: "Sir, you have guests."

The dark haired young man waved dismissively into the air and responded to the voice: "Thanks Jarvis but I already new that. Oh and Jarvis hadn't we said that you talk when somebody except me and are in the room?"

"Yes we did but since you invited them into your room I thought that it was logical that you would trust them enough already."

"Whatever…" grumbled the young man and swirled suddenly around in his chair. "Hi Phil!"

Agent Coulson turned to the other two agents and started introducing them: "Tony, these are Agent"

"Agent Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, nineteen years old and Agent Natasha Romanov aka Black Widow also nineteen. Hi, my name is Tony. I'm eighteen years old."

The archer, Clint Barton, said with suspicion clearly in his voice: "How do you know that and who exactly are you? Tony who?"

Tony had that carefree smile on his face when he said: "Just Tony. I have no last name or more precisely Fury took it from me." Coulson gave him a warning glance that promised he would bring out his Taser if Tony revealed more about this taboo topic. "Relax Phil I wasn't going to say more! To answer your other question Barton, I know your names without Phil's help here because I did a little research before you came."

At that Coulson groaned lightly and pinched his nose in annoyance but you could make out a small smile when he said: "You hacked into the computers again, didn't you?"

Tony didn't reply verbally and put instead put a who-me-?-face on and then turned back to Barton and Romanov.

"I just remembered I didn't welcome you properly. So: Welcome to this prison that consists of total crazy members."

"Tony!" said Coulson in warning and Tony just shrugged it of while Hawkeye and Black Widow analysed Tony's words.

"Why would you think of SHIELD as a prison?" asked Barton curiously after a few seconds and Romanov remained silent.

"Because it is for me." A shrug again "You will understand soon enough while hanging around with me and Phil." He turned to Coulson "So what about our training session, still standing?"

"Of course can't have you slacking, can I."

Tony smirked at that dry response and stood up from his chair. "Okay then lets go."

When they reached the training area Coulson and Tony stepped into a boxing ring and started right away.

Clint and Natasha were to be honest a bit impressed by Tony's performance. Tony was almost as good as Coulson and the two agents wouldn't have thought Tony being capable of keeping up with a SHIELD agent since he had seemed like the guy that build stuff instead of fighting.


	2. Chapter 7: Gathering new Friends

_**This was my first try at chapter 7 and I liked it but as soon as I reached chapter 8 I hit a dead end and rewrote it to the version that you know and is orientated on the movie. **_  
_**...It's kind of sad since I liked it but if my muse strikes: what can I do?**_

"_Blah blah_" _**= words in Bengali (spoken language in Calcutta)**_

* * *

**Original Chapter 7: Gathering new Friends**

* * *

Tony had already heard of Dr Bruce Banner aka the Hulk – the scientist that had experimented with gamma radiation and had an accident while testing his theories a few years back and now turned into a green rage monster – before he had turned twenty-four but hadn't had the chance to approach him.

This Dr Banner was being hunted down by the military and since Tony didn't really like the military after having to live for six years with SHIELD he wanted to invite Bruce Banner into the tower. And when he tracked him down to Calcutta, his damaged and science-loving heart skipped a beat. Finally someone who could at least understand most of what he was saying!

Tony had decided to recruit their first possible member himself and was now walking through the dark and dirty streets of Calcutta, wearing his favourite dark blue hoodie with the hood concealing his facial features and worn out jeans as well as comfortable sneakers. He also had some of his knives hidden on himself just in case that some thugs trying to muck him on his way to the good Doctor.

The building – if you could even call it that – was extremely run down as Tony could observe but on his missions for SHIELD he had seen even worse so that didn't bother him as he stepped into it. Inside a few women were trying their best to nurse the sick back to health and in the middle of them all stood a man who seemed to be in his element but in the same time didn't really fit in.

Tony stepped towards the dark haired man and asked in perfect Bengali: _"Excuse me, are you Dr Bruce Banner?"_

The man stiffened, then whirled around and eyed Tony suspiciously. _"Who wants to know? I'm busy here." _Tony could see the slight hidden twitch that signalled him that the man was ready to run as fast as he could if Tony didn't tread carefully.

"_Of course you are and I am sorry to interrupt but I wanted to talk to you. If you don't mind then I can help you out here and we can talk afterwards without hectic." _That offer made the other man blink in surprise and the suspicion receded slightly. _"Do you have proper medical training?"_

Tony nodded. _"Yes I learned by a really good man."_ As he said that, he couldn't suppress the proud tone that had slipped into these words since it wasn't a lie: Yinsen had taught Tony everything he knew in the medical area and Tony had even studied medicine while he studied other things at the same time to improve his skills in various areas (he _is_ a genius so that was no real problem for him). _"All right, my name is Bruce Banner – as you already know."_

Tony gave him a small amused smile. _"Nice to meet you Dr Banner. Just call me Iron for now."_ At the name one of Banner's eyebrows went up in disbelieve but he didn't comment and instead instructed Tony what he could do to help. Together they worked till deep into the night and only stopped once they were exhausted – Dr Banner more than Tony who could go on for days without sleep or a break.

They walked side by side through the moonlit streets. Finally after what seemed like forever, Dr Banner turned his head towards Tony while they continued walking. "Why did you help? You're not military – even if you seem like someone who has seen death already close-up. Who exactly are you?"

"You are correct with your assumption, Doctor. I am not military. My Boss wanted to make you an offer." "Who is your Boss and what kind of offer?" "I was coming to that Doctor Banner, don't worry. I already told you to call me Iron, there was a reason why I chose that name. During my 'normal' work, I usually wear a suit and people tend to call me Iron Man when I am using it." You're Tony Stark's bodyguard?!" "Yes and Mr Stark wanted to offer you a place on a team he is creating." "…What kind of team? I am sure that your boss knows that the Hulk – other guy – can't be controlled by others, so what would you want from me?"

"Just for the record Dr Banner, you don't have to take part in this team if you feel uncomfortable with it but Mr Stark would be really happy if you even agreed to just give scientific opinions to help… He also made clear that he would force you to do anything and wants you to know that you can live with him in the tower and have his protection from others even if you don't want to work with him…" Here Banner interrupted him: "Why?"

A very small smile graced Tony's features as he said quietly: "Let's just know that he knows how it feels when others try to control you and he doesn't wish that onto other people." The light bitter undertone sounded to Bruce as if he was including himself as well as said these words and filed it away for later. Tony continued his speech from before Banner's interruption, now in a normal volume: "But as I wanted to say before you interrupted me Doctor: if you decided to live in the tower, he could offer you protection from the military. Most people tend to be wary of Mr Stark because he hasn't been that long in the eye of the public as he would have been if he hadn't been 'gone' for almost seven years. Despite this they still know that you shouldn't mess with him: the public loves him for stopping weapons manufacturing and helping people with medical advanced that can be afforded by everyone and through charity events, which is why the military can't afford it to anger the majority of the world."

He smiled at Dr Banner who was looking at him as if he was trying to find out what made him tick.

"Before I decide, answer me one other question."

"Ask away!"

"Why are you working for Tony Stark? You appeared with him when he came 'back from the dead' and in the first weeks you never left his side as if you were afraid to lose him. Why?"

"That are two questions Dr Banner but I can give you one answer for both: he and others saved my life and I saved theirs. We became good friends over time." Tony's answer wasn't even a, Iron Man had given him the chance to go back to his original life without endangering his family who had supported him.

Dr Banner's voice startled him out of his musing. "Okay I will give it a try." "Really?!" As soon as Banner nodded, Tony couldn't himself but beam at the Doctor – even if you could only see the wide smile and not the excitement that was shining in Tony's eyes because of the hoodie. "That's great! I will tell Mr Stark. He will organize things like getting a new doctor here so that the people won't have to go on without help and you will have to pack your belongings…" The out held hand stopped Tony in his rambling, blinking at it he shifted his gaze to the Doctor's smiling eyes. "Thank you." Baffled Tony blinked again and then took the offered hand, shaking it. "It's nothing Dr Banner. Mr Stark and I are honoured that you agreed." "Bruce." "Huh?" "Call me Bruce. 'Dr Banner' is just to formal if we're going to work together." "Okay."

Together they walked the rest of the way to Bruce's run down apartment in comfortable silence where Bruce packed his meagre belongings into a bag. They made their way to the airport where a small jet that Tony had built himself was waiting for them.

"Welcome aboard sir." The British voice startled Bruce as they stepped into the jet and spinned around on the spot while Tony talked seemingly to the air. "Hi Jarvis."

"Who was that?"

"Mh? Oh, that's Jarvis. Say hi Jarvis."

"Hello Dr Banner. It's nice to see that sir got you to join us without him causing chaos." "Hey! I'm not _**that**_ bad! " Tony exclaimed mock offended while Jarvis only answered with a sarcastic sounding: "Of course sir." "I swear Phil or Clint got you on my case." Tony grumbled and Jarvis faked nonchalance: "I don't know what you are talking about sir." The still hooded young man waved at the air. "Yeah sure whatever… Well then let's get back home."

Tony moved to the cockpit and indicated for Bruce to follow him. "Sit down and enjoy the ride."

The still baffled Bruce did as he was told and after they had taken off, he had finally sorted through his overloaded and jumbled thoughts. "So… Jarvis, he is a real AI?"

"Yep. Mr Stark created Jarvis himself." Bruce didn't miss the proud tone and saved it like the other facts about Iron for a later point in time. "Jarvis is not only integrated in this plane but he also is the keeper of Mr Stark's tower. If you ever need anything, just ask Jarvis or Mr Stark directly, they will help you."

"What about you?" "What about me?" "Can't I just ask you?" "…Oh, uhm, well… probably not. You won't see me most of the time like this and I only appear as Iron Man if I am needed. I just made an exception for this since I was asked to…" "Oh…" "…and besides I wanted to meet you in person." Tony looked away from the horizon for a second to give Bruce a smile, which the other man shyly returned.

They flew the rest of the way in silence – Tony concentrating on flying and Bruce dozing in his seat. Bruce woke up when they had almost reached their destination New York City and broke the surprisingly comfortable silence that had settled over them. "Will you tell me your real name someday or do I have to call you Iron Man every time we see each other?" "You will learn it sooner than you think." And that was that. They landed and a car was already waiting for them. The driver – Happy Hogan as Bruce learned – took Bruce's bag and put it in the trunk.

Tony sat in the front and fell asleep during the drive to the tower. Once there, Happy turned to the still sleeping Tony – but didn't touch him. "Hey we're here." "Ugh, Happy… couldn't you have driven slowly just this once?" Happy smiled fondly at the younger man. "Nope. I got the instruction to get you into a proper bed for once and I am sure that a car seat is not the definition for such a thing."

Tony grumbled something that the other two couldn't understand but still stepped out of the car. Happy and Bruce followed him and together the three men walked to the elevator, which took them to the upper floors that were apartments. Once there Tony showed Bruce his own floor. "Make yourself at home Bruce. Night!" "Good night… Iron Man, thanks." A tired smile graced Tony's features. "No prob."

They parted ways and Tony was greeted on his own floor by the sight of his family. He was instantly swarmed by Phil, Yinsen and Pepper – Clint and Natasha also stepping closer and checking him through looking alone to not interfere with the fuzzing of the other three. They checked Tony for injuries of any kind while Tony tried to ensure them that he was fine. "Guys! I'm fine, really. Nothing spectacular happened. I'm just tired."

Phil looked him at him once again and once he was satisfied that Tony had spoken the truth led him to the gigantic couch where everyone tried to sit as close to Tony as they could. Tony was still thinking about when the best time to tell Bruce the whole truth about him and Iron Man (or most of it), when he fell asleep – knowing he could nowhere be saver in the world than in the company of his family…


	3. Chapter 8: Captain, my Captain

**Chapter 8: Captain, my Captain**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Tony had persuaded the good Doctor as Iron to join him (Tony Stark) at his home and to the surprise of them both gotten along pretty well right from the beginning. Pepper had nicknamed them 'Science Bros' which Tony found somehow fitting since their work was the thing that had gotten Bruce to slowly open up despite his fear of 'hulking out' and hurting Tony. Tony himself had no fear of that happening, he had known before he had met Bruce that the other man wasn't the type to hurt people intentionally from what he could make out of the files. But he was afraid of telling Bruce the truth about himself – afraid of Bruce being angry with him for kind of lying to him and afraid of losing the trust he had gained by being (mostly) honest with him.

Now were working in the lab and Tony gathered his courage to tell Bruce, fidgeting on the spot, which caught Bruce attention. "Something wrong Tony?" "I, uhm, Bruce I have wanted to tell you something… I-" Suddenly Tony's mobile rang, interrupting Tony in what he had wanted to say and playing 'Yo ho, a pirate's life for me!' and Bruce saw the grimace Tony made as he heard the song but despite it still picked the phone up. "Yo Eye Patch! What cha want?" Tony greeted the person on the other end of the line. "Anthony, I want you for a mission."

Tony's face darkened slightly. "You know that I don't do that anymore, why are you even trying?" He heard Fury sigh. "You are the best person suited for that job since Natasha and Clint are on other missions, which I am sure you know already, and I don't want to send anybody else. But you will be partnered with someone." "Who and what is in for me if I do it?" You could practically see the sour face Fury made as he said: "You will see who and… you get one favour." "Huh. Okay I will do it. Send me the data and I will be on my way." And then he hung up without a warning and turned back to mildly curious looking Bruce.

"Who was that?"

"Just someone who wanted me to built something for them but I have to go to them to oversee the problem myself." Tony lied smoothly and Bruce nodded in acceptance even though he was pretty sure that Tony wasn't telling him something. But that was okay since everyone had something to hide and Bruce had accepted that Tony was always hiding something from the majority of the world including Bruce. He just added the little parts onto his mental lists for Iron Man and Tony, trying a bit to figure out their connection by himself without prying into business that wasn't his by only using the information that Tony gave him. Tony and Iron Man were the first friends Bruce had since his accident and he wouldn't want to lose that friendship just because of his curiosity.

"Well then good luck. When will you be back?"

Tony shrugged. "Don't know but I'm sure I will be gone for a couple of day at least. Old shell head will accompany me. If something happens, don't hesitate to call or send me a message." Again Bruce nodded and then Tony was already moving out of the lab and to his room where he would gather his 'Blue Knives' stuff he would need…

He couldn't believe that Fury had teamed him with _that_ man. Fury seemed to finally have lost it to give Tony a chance to meet _him _outside from SHIELD! But it was true, he wasn't hallucinating, Steve Rogers aka Captain America was standing right in front of him! 'Phil will be so jealous when I tell him! He wanted to be the one to ask Rogers… Ah, well can't do anything about that now since we can't let such a opportunity slip away.' Tony thought.

"Hi, I'm Blue Knives. I'm your partner for this mission. Nice to meet you." Captain America shook the hand Tony had offered, careful of his own power and replied. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Steve Rogers, Captain America, but I am sure you know that already." Steve scratched his head in embarrassment and Tony thought that maybe he could learn to like that guy as long as he wouldn't start to compare him to Howard once he knew that Tony was his son.

"Well, then lets get this mission behind us. I had to leave an experiment because of Fury's call." Steve blinked at Tony in confusion. "Aren't you a SHIELD Agent?" Tony shook his head as he unpacked the map of the location they were supposed to infiltrate. "Nope. Never was. But I sometimes did some missions for them with my old partner who is a SHIELD Agent." A frown appeared on Steve's face at the answer. "Why would you do that? Are you some kind of a mercenary?" Tony shot him a dark look. "No and I would like it if you wouldn't establish something like that already as a fact in your mind without the proper facts!" The blond man had at least the decency to look ashamed at that. "I'm sorry. You are correct but I don't understand why you would undertake missions for them when you're not an agent of theirs or a mercenary." "Apology accepted Cap. …How about we go through with this first and after that you could come to my home. There we can talk in peace without SHIELD looking over our shoulders and monitoring what we are saying."

Steve nodded, curious about his mission partner, and together they planned how they would infiltrate the facility without raising the alarms.

Bruce and Yinsen were playing chess in the common living room when suddenly Jarvis' voice disturbed the comfortable silence. "Mr Yinsen! Your help is required in the medical area, now!" The urgent tone made Yinsen jump out of his seat and the older man sprinted to the elevator with Bruce close on his heals. Once inside, Yinsen tapped his feet impatiently even though the elevator was already going faster than normal. "Jarvis give me details!" "Sir has sustained a knife injury and his left arm seems to be broken. Mr Rogers is trying to stop the bleeding by applying pressure." "Mr Rogers?" Yinsen asked but the door swung open and so Yinsen didn't wait for an answer, instead he ran as fast as he could to the medical area on his floor. He bursted through the doors, startling a confused Rogers and was greeted by Tony's small wave with his right hand and "Hi, Yinsen." The older man gently pushed the blond haired man away who seemed to be still confused but still moved away and Bruce joined his side. They exchanged quick glances with each other, saying nothing and refocused on the other two men in the room. Yinsen had grabbed a medical scissor cutting the blood stained hoodie, ignoring Tony's weak protests of "Yins, that's my favourite one!"

Bruce's eyes widened slightly as he realised the clothes Tony was wearing: a dark blue hoodie, underneath it was some kind of protective armour – it had only small gaps where it seemed Tony had taken a hit – (talk of bad luck) and knives strapped on his arm, legs and torso! But the weapons weren't what Bruce was concentrating on right now, it was the hoodie that had cached his attention: it looked exactly like the one Iron had worn the night he had asked Bruce to come with him! But that couldn't be… Oh, but of course! How could he have been so dense?! Iron Man and Tony were one and the same, that was why they reacted to certain things exactly the same even if they tried not to but it was hard to hide things like the strange reactions towards a mass of water… Why hadn't Tony told him? Maybe… maybe he had wanted to before he had to go wherever he had gone to that led to him being injured and being in the company of the _Steve Rogers_! If Bruce had been in Tony's position he too wouldn't have told someone who would possibly walk away after a few days or weeks such a secret but Tony could have told him sooner when he saw that Bruce wouldn't leave him, Yinsen and Jarvis! …But it was Tony he was talking about and as far as Bruce had the chance to get to know the younger man, he knew that Tony was afraid of letting people to close (but at the same time was surrounded by a group of people that were his family) and despite this had wanted to befriend Bruce and not because of the other guy but because of Bruce himself.

Before Bruce could dwell in these thoughts more, three people stormed through the door. Bruce recognized one of them; the one in the suit was Agent Phil Coulson and the other two slightly tattered figures he hadn't gotten the chance to be properly be introduced to but he knew that they were part of Tony's family because Tony had told him a bit about them: Clint and Natasha.

"Jarvis called us, is he all right?" Agent Coulson asked Yinsen who was stitching the now cleaned wound, trying to remain calm. "Yes, he will be." He finished the stitches and began to reset the bones in Tony's arm into their correct position. Tony had already passed out and only a small pained grunt came out of his mouth, as he stayed unconscious. After that was done Yinsen put the arm in a splint to hinder Tony from using it too much – probably a lost cause but he could at least _try_.

"He just needs rest." You could hear the relieved sigh the three newcomers gave. Clint saw the other two people in the room and nudged Phil into the ribs who had made a move towards tunnel (with kind of a tunnel vision until he could make sure by himself that his little brother was okay). The older agent looked at Clint who nodded towards Bruce and Steve, which were still standing awkwardly at the side not really knowing what they should do with themselves.

Phil's eyes lit up in recognition and he turned towards the other two men...

* * *

_**And here I somehow couldn't continue! I don't know why but instead of trying desperately to continue it, I decided to (as I already said countless times) rewrite the whole thing and the result was the story you already read. **_  
_**Now since that is of my chest I can focus on other things... (*turns to the other countless notes of different fan fictions*) Where to start?**_


End file.
